Child's Play
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: READ MY PROLOGUE TO THIS STORY FIRST! So Mayu chose Kanato to be her new "master" as the maid she appearently now is. Now she's supposed to obey him even though she doesn't want to. She will struggle, but Kanato always gets what he wants in the end - doesn't he?


_**DON'T FORGET TO READ MY PROLOGUE FIRST OR ELSE YOU WILL RISK NOT UNDERSTANDING SHIT! THANK YOU.**_

_**Here I go again with another chapte~. How to start on this chapter...? I'm terrible with starting new stories, it's damn it impossible. And with Kanato too... I'm sorry if I upset anyone by saying this, but Kanato is my least favourite Sakamaki. Reiji is on fifth place (because he can dance, mwehe). Just remember that what I think won't change the facts that I will update this story if many people want me to.**_

_**The weirdest thing is that I'm writing this while listening to Chesire Cat's (from Alice=Alice) drama CD... Haha, it may effect my writing (and we do NOT want Kanato to be like Chesire Cat!).**_

_**SAKAMAKI KANATO X KAZUKA MAYU = KANAYU!**_

_**RATED: T FOR NOW I BELIEVE. (I don't want it to be 'habba habba' in the first chapter...!)**_

"Why are you being so slow?" Kanato asked it in a scoff, obviously annoyed with my walking pace. I quickly responded by apologizing in a small bowing gesture - like the true, damn, polite Japanese girl that I was. Kanato just stared at me blankly, before hugging his teddy bear tightly, burying face in it and inhaling its scent, and starting to walk again.

We were on our way towards his room. Yes, my choice had been Kanato back then.

His grip around the big, soft object was firm and possessive – he really treasured it deeply – as he took his slowly steps over the wooden floor, with a sad, _longing_, glimpse in his purple eyes. It kinda made me sad too, seeing him like that.

But then again, wasn't that the reason why I'd picked him? Because I felt sorry for him when he seemed to always be alone (I mean, the teddy bear seemed to be his only friend). Because he was just a poor kid (well, looked like just a poor kid). Because _he was cute_.

I sighed, low enough so that Kanato didn't notice. And low enough so that if he did notice, he would only think of it as a normal breath. What caused me to sigh, however, was the fact that though being older _and_ taller than little me, I still pictured Kanato as a poor kid. That though being older _and _taller than me, I'd just called him a poor kid. No, not directly to him, but still.

"You look stupid, staring into nothing like that. Stop it."

I got slammed out from my thoughts, realizing that Kanato was holding up the door for me. We were already there? It felt like it had only been seconds ago that I'd heard Ayato scoff; "Tch! Chibikani, you should've chosen me, damn it."

I looked closer and saw that Kanato wasn't holding up the door for me at all. He was just standing in the way so that it couldn't shut, holding it up for himself.

The only thing that I could manage to do was quickly apologize again, which caused his eyes to give off a sad, longing and surprised glimpse once again. Was there something that he didn't like about apologizes? Something that reminded him about something sad?

I didn't usually apologize this much, I didn't usually apologize at all other than to strangers. That was something that I wasn't proud of, but it was true. I hated to apologize, it made me feel weak and captivated, but somehow I had no problem to do it to Kanato. Maybe it wasn't hard to apologize to someone childish?

I just didn't know how to act around Kanato.

"So..." I began carefully as the purple haired guy closed the door, still holding his teddy firmly. "Where will I sleep?"

Kanato looked up from Teddy, that he'd been playing with for a while now, and quickly walked to his bed, carefully avoiding all of the toys he kept on the floor. It somehow relieved me when I prejudged that I would get to sleep in a bed, not many abducted victims gets to do that nowadays. Sure, I'd have to share it with a boy, but Kanato felt a bit like a cute younger brother to me – after all, I had one at home – so it kinda felt okay. I assumed that he wouldn't do anything to me, I shortly got to know that he was.

But my happy relief got blasted away as Kanato spoke the next words; "Suit yourself. Me and Teddy will sleep here."

If it hadn't been for Kanato's glance, I would've guessed that he was encouraging me to sleep with him, but he wasn't. Those threatening eyes and his light body ready to attack told me otherwise. So instead of trying to get into the soft bed, I walked around looking for somewhere for me to sleep separately. Just like Kanato, I avoided all fo his toys that he'd left on the floor just in case that he'd get furious if I broke one or two. I wondered how long that they'd been there... Did he ever clean his room? I decided on a wide armchair that was placed in one of the corners beside a fireplace. I compared the difference in size of both our 'beds'. I got to the conclusion where his was five times as big and possibly ten times as comfortable. Jerk.

_**But**_, as the reasonable and polite girl that I was, I just ignored the whole sexist thing and went to bed, or in this case, to the armchair. I tried different positions to figure out which would be the most comfortable to sleep (or maybe just lie) in for a couple of hours. I had barely switched many positions when I felt a hand harshly hit the back of the armchair on the left side my head. I already knew that it was Kanato, but I couldn't help but jump in shock and fear when I saw his bitter face. His eyebrows was drawn together and ached against his forehead, not to speak about how narrow and pissed his eyes were. When did he get so angry!? And how could he have gotten over here so fast!? He was in his bed just a second ago. I mean, sure I didn't focus much on him, but NO WAY IN HELL did he get here that fast! NO WAY.

"K-Kanato!" Was what I had startled out to him in surprise when spotting his sour expression one inch from away. "What brings you so... close tonight?"

Kanato didn't look any happier, it only got worse... His eyes narrowed even more as he told me quietly the question; "Isn't that obvious?" in a short whisper. When I didn't answer him, he let out an irritated sigh at me, straight in the face. "I'm going to take your blood, are you stupid? Now, stay still or I might kill you"

Kanato didn't wait longer, nor did he wait for my answer. He harshly pierced my neck with his sharp fangs, completely ignoring my pained protest. As I heard him gulp, I also made out muffled little moans escaping Kanato's lips, vibrating down over the skin on my neck. "Hehe." He snickered with a high pitched voice. "It's surprisingly tasty, Mayu-san..."

It hurt like hell, not something I'd ever do willingly, but when I felt warm liquid run down my neck from the burning place he'd just bit, I just couldn't stand it. I tried to push his hand, that he'd placed on the back of the chair, away so that he'd stumble and fall. He did, but only for a tiny second. I took that chance and fled out the door with heavy steps, feeling numb and nearly stumbling. The last thing I heard from Kanato was an amused "Where are you going, _Mayu-san_?" before slamming the door shut, spotting his wicked grin under a millisecond before the dark wooden door covered my sight.

Then I ran. I ran, and I ran and I ran until my legs couldn't carry me any longer. I hadn't managed to memorize the way to, nor back from Kanato's room, and I hadn't received a map from any of the brothers. I was now in a narrow dark hall with only a few closets and cabinets with candles on.

_Not a good place for hiding... Will I fit in that cabinet or that closet? I don't even know what's inside them... And also, this floor is old and will creak. But then again, why would that matter? I'm going to escape from this house, not hi- HOLY FUCK HE'S COMING I BETTER HIDE!_

I quickly jumped into the closet. It was really crowded in there, which caused a big trouble for me since I suffer from claustrophobia, but it was too late to find a bigger hiding spot. Kanato had already arrived and was taking slowly steps in the hall outside, causing creaks from the suffering floor under his feet. If I were to go out from the stuffed and dusty closet with all the jackets and clothes hanging over my face, I would be doomed.

"Come out, Mayu-san. Come out and play with me." He whispered with a quiet chuckle tingling out from his mouth along with the words. I didn't answer him, causing a snort from him. "I know that you are there, you know. I can still smell your scent."

My thoughts wandered back to my neck where he'd bit me just minutes ago. I slowly brought my hand towards it in an attempt to touch it, confirming weather or not he had actually sucked my blood as the vampire he and his brothers claimed to be. Just the slightest contact that I got when my index finger landed gently over one of the two, deep fang marks caused a yelp escape me and shivers being shot through my whole body along with a stinging pain. For a second, I was sure that Kanato had heard it all, but surprisingly, my yelp had been low enough for him not to hear nor notice it. To my surprise, instead of bursting the door open nd dragging me out, Kanato began taking slowly steps again. This time, away from me. I carefully opened the closet door, letting no sound reach him, to stick out an eye and peek. I saw how he walked towards a door that was maybe 5 meters away from me, but he soon got out from my sight and I had to lean over and open the door some more to see him again.

All that could be heard was the _crash_ echoing in the narrow hall. I didn't know if he heard the crash too, or if it was just me imagining the sound of my whole world crashing together. All that I was sure of was that one second, I was peeping at Kanato from inside the closet, and the next I was sitting on the red carpet beside it with a massive pain in my ass. No, Kanato was not raping me from behind. What had caused the pain was my butt colliding with the floor. Kanato's hungry eyes burned themselves into mine as his wicked grin was back.

Beside the closet was that cabinet that I'd mentioned earlier. The one with the candle on. Well, the candle fell at the same time as I did. I felt like it symbolized my life.

He started walking towards me, but faster this time.

"Oh, don't mind your pretty head about me! I'm just sitting here after..." I was unsure of how to express myself. "coming out of the closet?" Was what I ended up asking myself out loud with an unsure and innocent voice. I didn't know if I should facepalm myself, cry or laugh about my hilarious joke. I did neither since Kanato wasn't appreciating the funny situation with a laugh nor a simple flinch.

I quickly got to my feet, but seeing that only made Kanato move faster. Or did he even move? Because one second he was beside the cabinet, and the other he was pinning me against the wall with one hand choking me. Did vampires have super powers? Like the ones in Twilight? No, no vampire could be as lame as Twilight's. That was mean, even for me.

"Don't ever run away from me again." He warned with murder itself in his purple eyes just inches from mine, but after piercing me with his murder eyes, making me breathless, a tear ran down his slightly pink cheek, followed by many others. I stood there, completely in shock of what I saw. His lips parted, while shaking insecurely, and I prepared myself for insults or threats. "Do you dislike me? Is that why you're running away? Do you hate me? Fear me?" He asked in a shaking tone, though he talked very fast. He said it all in one breath, crying like crazy.

"N-No! I don't!" I stated and tried to remove his hand from my throat. I was half-lying about that, of course I didn't like Kanato. I didn't hate him, but I highly disliked him. When removing his hand didn't work, I placed them on his head, hoping to calm him down a bit.

But he snapped.

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU RUN AWAY THEN!? IF YOU DON'T HATE ME!?" He screamed and pressed even harder against my throat, making his grip firmer. I tried to press a 'that's not it' out from my mouth, but got no air nor strength to do so. And also, that would have been another lie.

"YOU'RE A LIAR! JUST LIKE HER! A LYING, FILTHY, STUPID WOMAN!" He gushed out and nearly choked me to death when he mentioned 'her'. But then after finishing what he had to say, he let go and leaned in closer to my collar bone, breathing heavy. "I'll have to _punish_ you hard for that."

Then I heard a clinging sound of metal as he brought something up from his pocket. It was a shining, silver, smooth and absolutely dangerously sharp knife. "With this." He explained while showing me every part of the knife, threatening me with it. I immediately panicked and struggled to get away.

"No, Kanato! Stop, don't do that!" I shrieked as he brought it closer to my sweater and began to draw the knife down it, ripping it into two. I quickly covered my chest and pressed my body against the wall. I looked around for things to grab to either pull myself away from him or hit him in the head.

"You have a nice voice, Mayu-san. Let me hear it more, please. Scream with pain and cry as much as you want!"

then, Kanato sliced the skin over my collar bone. I did scream with pain and cry too, though trying to not give him the satisfaction with giving him what he wants. I didn't even like my own pained voice, and I'm sure that there is no person that can look sexy, beautiful or good when crying like a baby.

"Let me suck more of your blood, please." He murmured while licking the knife dripping with my blood.

Kanato quickly placed his fangs deep down the wound.

In my own opinion, being sliced across the collar bone hurt more that being bitten in the neck, but being bitten in a place that'd just been wounded.

"Nnngh.. Haaaah...Say, how does it feel like to be claimed by me? It feels good right?" He asked before going back to sucking and licking from my wound. I bit my lip to think of another pain than the one he caused.

_It feels terrible._

_**Huh... Is this longer or shorter than Reiji's? I'm too lazy to check really. I know that this shows up late (SORRY) and that it is very short, but it's because school is here again and I've got a new class since my school has been mixed up with students at the same age from another school not far away. I'm so happy and satisfied with my new class since I got all my friends from my old class with me, I already knew some nice people from the other classes that now is in my new and because everyone is simply kind and wonderful and laughs with (*more like, at*, haha) me. **_

_**Oh, and I know that it isn't all that much humor in it, but hopefully, it will come some more later on. We,, for now, bye bye!**_

_**THANKIES FOR READING HERE HAVE SOME NAKED DL GUYS *tosses you naked Ayato, Raito, Subaru, Shuu, Reiji, Kanato and Mukamis and etc)!**_

_**Oh and P.S: I TAKE LESSONS IN FRENCH*!**_

_***In Sweden you get to choose one language to study when you begin 6-7**__**th**__** grade. Then you can choose to keep study it when you move on to Gymnasiet (sort of like, High school). I know that you guys from USA probably studied French a very long time as an obvious regular subject in school (I think, from what I've seen in movies haha!), but we sweeds get to choose from three different languages. Such as German, Spanish and French. If we choose Spanish, we won't study French nor German at all. I'm not sure how you guys do with your language-studying, but that's how we sweeds do it. Why won't you tell me about it?**_

_**ANYWHOO I STUDY FRENCH WOO-HOO!**_


End file.
